Золотое сечение
thumb|200px|(Рис.1) Cхема пропорциональных отрезков золотого сечения‎'Золотое сечение' (золотая пропорция, гармоническое деление, деление в крайнем и среднем отношении) — соотношение числовых величин в математике и искусстве: отношение суммы двух величин к большей из них равно отношению большей величины к меньшей (рис. 1). Золотое сечение (отношение) — иррациональное число, приблизительно равное 1.6180339887.Livio, Mario (2002). The Golden Ratio: The Story of Phi, The World’s Most Astonishing Number. New York: Broadway Books. ISBN 0-7679-0815-5. равенство вида = , или, в других обозначениях, равенство \! \frac {a + b}{a}=\frac {a}{b}=\phi (часто читается как: «('a + b''') относится к '''a так же, как a''' относится к '''b»). Если = , то ('a + b''') и '''b называют крайними, а a''' — средними членами пропорции.http://bse.sci-lib.com/article093423.html Где: * ('''a + b') — весь отрезок (крайний'' член) * '''a — большая её часть(средний) * b''' — меньшая её часть(крайний) Золотое сечение в отличие от пропорции содержит произведение определённых значений средних членов (вместо '''c·d имеем a·a или a·c = a·a). Не любое деление отрезка даёт среднее сечение. Например, деление отрезка на части, выраженных рациональными числами или на равные части, не даёт золотого сечения. Математические и эстетические свойства thumb|thumb|200px|(Рис.2) Построение золотого прямоугольникаОбычно названия золотого сечения (отношения), часто встречается как золотое сечение (латинский: sectio aurea) и золотая середина .Livio, Mario (2002). The Golden Ratio: The Story of Phi, The World’s Most Astonishing Number. New York: Broadway Books. ISBN 0-7679-0815-5,Piotr Sadowski, The Knight on His Quest: Symbolic Patterns of Transition in Sir Gawain and the Green Knight, Cranbury NJ: Associated University Presses, 1996 ,Richard A Dunlap, The Golden Ratio and Fibonacci Numbers, World Scientific Publishing, 1997 Другие описания, с которыми часто сталкиваются, применяют выражения как необычное или как среднее сечение Euclid, Elements, Book 6, Definition 3., как божественная пропорция, что на (латинском: sectio divina); также как '' золотая пропорция'', '' золотое сокращение'', Summerson John, Heavenly Mansions: And Other Essays on Architecture (New York: W.W. Norton, 1963) p. 37. «And the same applies in architecture, to the rectangles representing these and other ratios (e.g. the 'golden cut'). The sole value of these ratios is that they are intellectually fruitful and suggest the rhythms of modular design.» золотое число, а также как среднее из Phidias.Jay Hambidge, Dynamic Symmetry: The Greek Vase, New Haven CT: Yale University Press, 1920 ,William Lidwell, Kritina Holden, Jill Butler, Universal Principles of Design: A Cross-Disciplinary Reference, Gloucester MA: Rockport Publishers, 2003 ,Pacioli, Luca. De divina proportione, Luca Paganinem de Paganinus de Brescia (Antonio Capella) 1509, VeniceЗолотое сечение часто обозначается греческой буквой — \!\phi . Фигура (см. Рис.2) иллюстрирует геометрические отношения, которые определяют эту константу: : \frac 1 \varphi = \varphi - 1;\; \varphi = \frac{1 + \sqrt{5}}{2} \approx 1{.}6180339887 По крайней мере со времён Ренессанса, много художников и архитекторов строили свои работы так, чтобы приблизить золотое сечение (отношение) к правилам золотого прямоугольника, в котором отношение более длинной стороны к корткой было золотым отношением, равной золотой пропорции, удовлетворящее эстетические восприятия. Алгебраически нахождение золотого сечения (см. Рис.2) отрезка длины \,\phi сводится к решению уравнения: :: \frac{a}{x}= \frac{x}{a-x} = \phi \, , где \!\phi = 1.6180339887 (для сравнения (см. Рис.1) \! \frac {a}{x}=\frac {a}{b} )The golden ratio can be derived by the quadratic formula, by starting with the first number as 1, then solving for 2nd number x, where the ratios (x + 1)/x = x/1 or (multiplying by x) yields: x + 1 = x2, or thus a quadratic equation: x2 − x − 1 = 0. Then, by the quadratic formula, for positive x = (−b + √(b2 − 4ac))/(2a) with a = 1, b = −1, c = −1, the solution for x is: (−(−1) + √((−1)2 − 4·1·(−1)))/(2·1) or (1 + √(5))/2., откуда: : x=a \ (\sqrt{5}-1)/2 \approx 0.618 \ a, : a-x=a \ (3-\sqrt{5})/2 \approx 0.382 \ a. Отношение \frac{x}{a}\, может быть также выражено приближенно дробями : 2/3, \ \ 3/5, \ \ 5/8, \ \ 8/13, \ \ 13/21, \ldots \ , где 2,3,5,8,13,21,\ldots — числа Фибоначчи. Иррациональное алгебраическое число Отношение частей в этой пропорции выражается квадратичной иррациональностью : \varphi = \frac{ \sqrt{5}+1}{2} \approx 1{,}6180339887\dotsThe golden ratio can be derived by the quadratic formula, by starting with the first number as 1, then solving for 2nd number x, where the ratios (x + 1)/x = x/1 or (multiplying by x) yields: x + 1 = x2, or thus a quadratic equation: x2 − x − 1 = 0. Then, by the quadratic formula, for positive x = (−b + √(b2 − 4ac))/(2a) with a = 1, b = −1, c = −1, the solution for x is: (−(−1) + √((−1)2 − 4·1·(−1)))/(2·1) or (1 + √(5))/2. * \varphi (Греческая буква «фи», первая буква имени Фидиас (Phidias), введённая для обозначения золотого сечения) — иррациональное алгебраическое число, положительное решение квадратного уравнения : \varphi^2 = \varphi + 1. * \varphi представляется в виде бесконечной цепочки квадратных корней: : \varphi = \sqrt{1 + \sqrt{1 + \sqrt{1 + \sqrt{1 + ...}}}}. * \varphi\; представляется в виде бесконечной цепной дроби : \varphi = 1 + \cfrac{1}{1 + \cfrac{1}{1 + \cfrac{1}{1+\,\cdots}}}, : подходящими дробями которой служат отношения последовательных чисел Фибоначчи \frac{F_{n+1}}{F_n} . Таким образом, \varphi = \lim_{n\to\infty} \frac{F_{n+1}}{F_n} . thumb|thumb|180px|Золотое сечение в пятиконечной звезде right|thumb|180px|Построение золотого сеченияВ дошедшей до нас античной литературе деление отрезка в крайнем и среднем отношении ( ) впервые встречается в «Началах» Евклида (ок. 300 до н. э.), где оно применяется для построения правильного пятиугольника. * В правильной пятиконечной звезде каждый отрезок делится пересекающим его отрезком в золотом сечении (на приведённом рисунке отношение красного отрезка к зелёному, так же как зелёного к синему, так же как синего к фиолетовому, равны \varphi ). * Геометрическое построение. Золотое сечение отрезка AB можно построить следующим образом: в точке B восстанавливают перпендикуляр к AB , откладывают на нём отрезок BC , равный половине AB , на отрезке AC откладывают отрезок AD , равный AC-CB , и наконец, на отрезке AB откладывают отрезок AE , равный AD . Тогда : \varphi=\frac =\frac . История thumb|left|200px|[[Парфенон иллюстрирует золотое сечение своими пропорциями]] Выражение «деление в крайнеи и среднеи отношении», которое использовалось ещё в 3-м тысячелетии до н. э., сохранялось до 18-го века. В дошедшей до нас античной литературе золотое сечение впервые встречается во II книге «Начал» Евклида, где дается геометрическое построение золотого сечения, равносильное решению квадратного уравнения. ::: \!x(a+x)=a^2 Евклид применяет золотое сечение при построении правильных 5- и 10-угольников (IV и XIV книги), а также в стереометрии при построении правильных 12- и 20-гранников. Несомненно, что золотое сечение было известно и до Евклида. Весьма вероятно, что задача золотого сечения была решена еще пифагорейцами, которым приписываются построение правильного 5-угольника и геометрические построения, равносильные решению квадратных уравнений. После Евклида исследованием золотого сечения занимался Гипсикл (2 в. до н. э.), Папп Александрийский (3 в. н. э.) и др. В средневековой Европе с золотым сечением познакомились по арабским переводам «Начал» Евклида. Переводчик и комментатор Евклида Дж.Кампано из Новары (13 в.) добавил к XII книге «Начал» предложение, содержащее арифметическое доказательство несоизмеримости отрезка и обеих частей его золотого сечения. В 15—16 в.в. усилился интерес к золотому сечению среди ученых и художников в связи с его применениями как в геометрии, так и в искусстве, особенно в архитектуре. Леонардо да Винчи и Фра Лука Пачоли посвятили золотому сечению трактат «О божественной пропорции» (1509). Одна из страниц рукописей Леонардо того времени посвящёна золотым пропорциям человека (рисунок Леонардо на этой странице широко известен как «Vitruvian Man»). right|thumb|[[Michael Maestlin в 1597 г. первым опубликовал десятичное приближение золотого сечения.]] О золотом сечении много писал в одном из своих ранних произведений И.Кеплер (1596). Термин «золотое сечение» ввел Леонардо да Винчи (конец 15 века). Золотое сечение или близкие ему пропорциональные отношения легли в основу композиционного построения многих произведений мирового искусства (главным образом в архитектуре античности и Возрождения). Например, античный Парфенон и средневековая Капелла Пацци во Флоренции, архитектор Ф.Брунеллески (15 в.). Золотое сечение и гармония в искусстве Длительное время существовало общепринятое суждение, что объекты, содержащие в себе «золотое сечение», воспринимаются людьми как наиболее гармоничные. Например, пропорции золотого сечения находят в пирамиде Хеопса, в соотношении размеров некоторых храмов, барельефов; предметов быта и украшений из гробницы Тутанхамона. По мнению первых исследователей, это свидетельствует, что египетские мастера пользовались соотношениями золотого сечения при их создании. Согласно Ле Корбюзье, в рельефе из храма фараона Сети I в Абидосе и в рельефе, изображающем фараона Рамзеса, пропорции фигур соответствуют золотому сечению. Древнеегипетский зодчий Хесира, вырезанный на деревянной доске, держит в руках измерительные инструменты, в которых зафиксированы пропорции золотого сечения. В фасаде древнегреческого храма Парфенона также присутствуют золотые пропорции. В циркуле из древнеримского города Помпеи (музей в Неаполе) также заложены пропорции золотого деления, и т. д. и т. п. К тем же выводам пришёл Розенов в статье «Закон золотого сечения в поэзии и музыке» (1925) на примере произведений Баха, Моцарта, Бетховена. Критика. К подобным утверждениям следует относиться с должной критичностью, поскольку во многих случаях это может оказаться результатом подгонки или совпадения (эффект «числовой мистики»). Есть обоснованные данные, что значимость золотого сечения в искусстве, архитектуре и в природе преувеличена, и основывается на ошибочных расчётах. Радзюкевич А. В. Красивая сказка о «золотом сечении» При обсуждении оптимальных соотношений сторон прямоугольников (размеры листов бумаги A0 и кратные, размеры фотопластинок (6:9, 9:12) или кадров фотоплёнки (часто 2 : 3), размеры кино- и телевизионных экранов — например, 3:4 или 9:16) были испытаны самые разные варианты. Оказалось, что большинство людей не воспринимает золотое сечение как оптимальное и считает его пропорции «слишком вытянутыми». Примеры сознательного использования thumb|180px|Золотое сечение и зрительные центрыthumb|180px|Золотое сечение в видоискателях фотокиноаппаратрыНачиная с Леонардо да Винчи, многие художники сознательно использовали пропорции «золотого сечения». Российский зодчий Жолтовский также использовал золотое сечение в своих проектахЗолотой запас зодчества. Известно, что Сергей Эйзенштейн искусственно построил фильм «Броненосец Потёмкин» по правилам золотого сечения. Он разбил ленту на пять частей. В первых трёх действие разворачивается на корабле. В двух последних — в Одессе, где разворачивается восстание. Этот переход в город происходит точно в точке золотого сечения. Да и в каждой части есть свой перелом, происходящий по закону золотого сечения. В кадре, сцене, эпизоде происходит некий скачок в развитии темы: сюжета, настроения. Эйзенштейн считал, что, так как такой переход близок к точке золотого сечения, он воспринимается как наиболее закономерный и естественный. Другим примером использования правила «золотого сечения» в киноискусстве служит расположение основных компонентов кадра в особых точках — «зрительных центрах». Часто используются четыре точки, расположенные на расстоянии 3/8 и 5/8 от соответствующих краёв плоскости.http://inf.1september.ru/article.php?ID=200702104 Хронология (Phidias), введённая для обозначения золотого сечения Марком Баром в начале 20 в.; заглавная буква обычно используется для обратного отношения: Ф=1/φ]] * Фидиас (Phidias) (490–430 BC) создал статуи Парфенона, которые своими пропорциями воплощают золотое сечение. * Платон (427–347 BC) в своем труде Timaeus описывает пять возможных правильных геометрических тел (Платоновы тела: тетраэдр, куб, октаэдр, додекаэдр и икосаэдр), часть из которых имеет отношение к золотому сечению. * Евклид (325–265 BC) в своих Элементах дал первое письменное определение золотого сечения, которое в переводе было названо «деление в крайнем и среднем отношении (extreme and mean ratio)» ( ). * Фибоначчи (Fibonacci) (1170–1250) открыл числовой ряд, теперь называемый его именем, который тесно связан с золотым сечением. * Фра Лука Пачоли (Fra Luca Pacioli) (1445–1517) совместно с Леонардо определил золотое сечение как «божественную пропорцию» в их труде «Божественная пропорция (Divina Proportione)». * Леонардо да Винчи (1451–1519) совместно с Пачоли определил золотое сечение как «божественную пропорцию» в их труде «Божественная пропорция (Divina Proportione)» и, по-видиому, ввел термин золотое сечение ( ); см. Vitruvian Man. * Иоганн Кеплер (Johannes Kepler) (1571–1630) называет золотое сечение "драгоценным камнем": «Геометрия обладает двумя великими сокровищами: теорема Пифагора и деление отрезка в крайнем и среднем отношении; первое можно сравнить с мерой золота, второе назвать драгоценным камнем». * Чарльз Боне (Charles Bonnet) (1720–1793) указывает, что в спиралях растений, закрученных по и против часовой стрелки, часто обнаруживается ряд Фибоначчи. * Мартин Ом (Martin Ohm) (1792–1872) был первым, кто систематически использовал слова золотое сечение для описания этого отношения. * Эдвард Лукас (Edouard Lucas) (1842–1891) вводит числовую последовательность, теперь известную как последовательность Фибоначчи в её нынешнем виде. * Марк Барр (Mark Barr) (20 в.) вводит «Ф» — первую греческую букву имени Фидиас для обозначения золотого сечения. * Роджер Пенроуз (Roger Penrose) (р.1931) открывает симметрию, использующую золотое сечение в области «апериодических черепиц», которая привела к новым открытиям в квазикристаллах. См.также * Золотые пропорции человека * Гармония (в эвентологии) * Золотое сечение (в музыке) * Золотое сечение (в примерах) * Пропорция (математика) Ссылки Категория:Эвентология Категория:Незавершённые статьи по эвентологии * Категория:Математические константы Категория:Алгебраические числа